332
David returns to the Old House where he finds an open coffin, followed by an angry Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : A beguiling and deceptive calm pervades the night air that has settled over Collinwood. And even the mild autumn chill holds no hint of the danger locked within the dark. But evil – like a savage beast – shows its full cruelty only when threatened. And through this night, and the day and night to come, the threat will mount, and the evil will feel itself forced to exercise the fullness of its power. At the Old House, Dr. Hoffman is ready to give Barnabas another treatment of her serum. But he angrily confronts her about her disloyalty and begins to throttle her. Act I Barnabas only releases his grip once Julia admits that David was inside the house earlier that afternoon. She assures Barnabas that he wasn't in any danger of his secret being discovered. He informs her that he has taken measures to discredit David. But Julia reminds him that if anything should happen to either her or David, all of Collinsport will realize Willie Loomis is innocent. The only way Barnabas will truly be safe is if Julia completes her experiment to change him from vampire to human. Barnabas becomes melancholy; nothing must stop him from winning Victoria Winters as his bride. Julia assures him that she will do anything to protect Barnabas and herself. Calmed, Barnabas allows her to administer the injection. Act II The next day, Julia learns from Roger of David's "hallucination" about being attacked by a large bat. She suggests sending the highly-strung and imaginative boy away to school, which Roger tells her was also Barnabas's idea. Julia is alarmed to learn that Roger divulged the details of David's nightmare to Barnabas. Outside the drawing room, David overhears their conversation and panics at the notion of being sent away from Collinwood. He determines to prove to everyone that there is something hidden in the Old House cellar. But David hears Sarah's voice warning him of danger and to stay away from the cellar. David, however, will not be dissuaded. He is carrying the toy soldier Sarah gave to him for protection, and he goes to steal Elizabeth's keys to the Old House. Act III As David emerges into the foyer with the keys in his pocket, Vicki comes downstairs and wonders what he was doing in Elizabeth's study. He claims to have been searching for his aunt, and then shows Victoria the toy soldier when she asks what he was hiding in his pocket, which David claims to have found. Victoria suggests showing the toy solider to Julia, as the historian might be interested in it. But David gets upset at the idea and opts instead to go upstairs to his room and study. Joining Roger and Julia in the drawing room, Victoria tells them about David having found a toy soldier. While they talk, David sneaks out of Collinwood. When Julia hears Victoria's description of the toy soldier, she believes she came across something like it in an old Collins family history book. She decides to go upstairs and ask David about it. Act IV David has made his way to the Old House and uses his aunt's keys to open the front door. As he goes inside, he keeps the toy soldier close at hand. Meanwhile, Julia returns to tell Victoria that David wasn't in his bedroom. She fears he might have gone to the Old House and offers to find him. Back at the Old House, David unlocks the door to the cellar just as the sun is beginning to set. Unbeknownst to David, Barnabas has just awakened and is rising from his coffin. As David investigates the cellar, he finds the open coffin... and Barnabas discovers him. Memorable quotes : Julia: (to Barnabas) If they destroy you, they destroy me, too. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins (voice only) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 328. * Sharon Smyth does not appear in this episode; only her voice is heard, which presumably was pre-recorded. * This is the first time that Alexandra Moltke doesn't provide the narration for an episode that she appears in. * Grayson Hall does the ending announcements. Story * Victoria asks David what he was doing in the study, but he was coming from the kitchen. (It appears there is more than one study in use at Collinwood, not unreasonable for a mansion.) This is not the first time that people have come from that door and said they were coming from the study. Apparently that door accesses both the kitchen and study. * Barnabas is once again wearing his ring on his left hand. * David, standing on the landing over the foyer, can clearly hear the conversation between Roger and Julia in the drawing room, but apparently neither Roger nor Julia hears David calling out to Sarah. (The enclosed nature of the drawing room amplified the sound of their conversation, plus David being much younger has better hearing.) * GHOSTWATCH: David hears Sarah's voice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: David: Needs to get proof about Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Day 124 begins, and will end in 334. It's almost morning. It was earlier this afternoon when David attempted to get into the Old House (i.e. yesterday afternoon; it is still the early hours of the day when this is mentioned). Dr. Woodard saw David last night. It was last night when Roger went to the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * While strangling Julia, Barnabas tells her that he demands complete loyalty; her reply is, "You've had it for me!" Obviously, she should have said from me. (But then, she is being strangled...) External links Dark Shadows - Episode 332 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 332 - Safe? Safe!0332